Amazon Lilly
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Akane es obligada a volver a su tierra , Amazon Lilly , la isla de las mujeres amazonas , Shindou hara lo que sea para regresar a su amada con ayuda de sus amigos aunque pasaran por muchas cosas! ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!
1. corazon roto ,retorno , llanto ,

_**AQUI LES TENGO OTRAS DE MIS CREACIONEEEEEES!~~ lo se lo se, me estoy volviendo loca Q_Q.**_

_**disclamimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen bla bla bla.**_

_**Advertencia: LEMON! y puede que escenas sanguinarias ,**_

_**LEAN!**_

* * *

los chicos de Inazuma Japon viajaron a unas montanas , cuando anochecio , la dulce maganer del equipo , Akane Yamana , 16 anos , ojos lilas y hermoso cabello color entre castano y crema , cojido en dos trenzas.  
caminaba por la noche y vio algo que nunca hubiese querido ver.  
era Shindou , el chico que mas amaba , se estaba besando con Okatsu , la chica de la epoca Sengoku , esperen que hacia ella en esa epoca? es por que Fey la habia traido junto con algunos de las epocas antiguas.  
Shindou tenia puesta una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.  
Akane sintio su corazon romperse en mil pedazos

-...te amo Takuto-sama.- decia mientras lo abrazaba.

-...yo...tambien...-dijo este pero con un tono un poco raro, Akane lentamente sin hacer ruido se fue del lugar , pero Shindou vio la silueta de ella y su cabello y supo que era Akane.

-!Akane!?.-exclamo este con un sintimiento de culpa , el no sabia por que , pero lo sentia.

-y que con que nos haya visto , a si todos se enteraran de que estamos juntos!.- dijo ella feliz (matenlaaaa -.-*) , Shindou bajo la mirada con cierto dolor.

-que pasa Takuto-sama?.-pregunto ella y Shindou empezo a caminar.

-es tarde , ire a dormir.- dijo el y se caminaba y vio la caseta donde se quedaban , pero decidio irse mas lejos , Shindou la vio , pensaba llamarla pero se callo y la siguio , este se detubo al ver alguien con una capucha negra aparecer ante Akane , era una persona bastante alta y delgada.

- ya lo has decidido?...-se hoyo la voz de la persona que le hablo , era una voz femenina y madura.

-...y-yo...-susurro ella bajando la mirada.

no hay tiempo , nosotras necesitamos como nuestra nueva lider...por favor.- dijo la persona tomandola de los hombros , esta accion hizo reaccionar a Shindou quien salio inmediatamente de su escondite.

-.!QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO? SUELTALA!.- ordeno este con cierto enojo , Akane volteo sorprendida.

-.!Shin-sama que haces aqui?...-pregunto ella con su tono dulce poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

es ella Akane?!.-pregunto el con una gran desconfianza , la mujer tomo la mano de Akane y le dio una especie de de brazalete plateado con un perla roja.

bien , cuando hayas tomado tu desicion de venir con nosotras , pontelo y apareceremos , pero date prisa no nos queda mucho tiempo .- dijo ma mujer y dio un paso atras y desaparecio entre las sombras

Akane guado el brazalete en su bolsillo , y Shindou empezo a interrogarla.

.-quien era ella Akane?.- pregunto el y Akane lo miro y volteo el rostro.

-...nada que les importe...mejor vuelve con tu novia Okatsu...-dijo ella volteandose y caminando hacia la caseta , pero Shindou la tomo del brazo y la volteo con un poco de fuerza.

-que estas haciendo?!.- dijo Akane ya que le estaba doliendo .

-.!POR QUE ESTAS ASI CONMIGO? , ES POR QUE ME VISTE CON OKATSU-SAN!?.-pregunto este sin delicadeza alguna y sin querer apretandola mas fuerte,

Akane volteo el rostro reflejando dolor , Shindou se dio cuenta de que la estaba lastimando a si que solto su brazo , este sintio horrible al ver que la habia dejado una marca. Akane puso su mano en la marca de su brazo que le dolia.

-lo siento Akane no fue mi intencion!.- dijo este pero Akane se hecho a correr con lagrimas en los ojos , algunas lagrimas guiadas por el viento chocaron con el rostro de Shindou , quien al sentierlas se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando , este chasqueo los dientes.

! MALDICION!.- grito enojado , pero mas consigo mismo , como pudo hacerle eso a Akane? , quizas no le hubiese importado si hubiese sido otra persona , pero Akane no , definitivamente nunca se lo perdonaria.

.Akane llego a su cuarto y se encerro y empezo llorar en silencio , la habia lastimado y no solo sentimentalmente , si no tambien fisicamente.

-Shin-sama idiota!.- dijo ella sobandose su brazo con lagrimas en los ojos .

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Akane salio de su cuarto y se encontró con una persona indeseable , Okatsu (perra -.-*)

-buenos dias Akane-san!.- sonrio ella , y Akane sintio rabia al verla pero no lo demostro.

-...buenos dias...-dijo y se dispuso a irse pero.

-se que nos viste a mi y a Takuto-sama ...-dijo ella , Akane odiaba cuando decia "Takuto-sama" nisiquiera ella se habia atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre y esta llegaba y lo llamaba asi .

-...si...-Akabe hablaba con voz quebradiza.

-...se que sientes algo por el Akane-san...-dijo y Akane abrio los ojos de par en par sorprendida , pero luego bajo la mirada.'

-...pero Akane-san , Takuto-sama me quiere a mi...y yo tambien lo quiero , a si que te pido que apoyes nuestro amor , y que dejes de intentar conquistarlo...por que se que le enviabas cartas anonimas a mi novio .-

Akane era muy facifica pero si definitivamente no se callaba Akane iba a romperle el osico a golpes (MATALA AKANEEE! -.-*).

-Okatsu!.-Shindou llego y se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba muy molesta.

-que le has dicho?.-pregunto no muy contento Shindou mirando a Okatsu , quien puso una mirada de inocencia,

-solo le dije que apoyara nuestro amor!.- contesto alegre y Akane se dio la vuelta.

-Akane!.- dijo Shindou con preocupacion , Akane no dijo nada y siguio con su camino. Okatsu un poco enfada miro a Shindou.

-que rayos pasa Takuto-sama ?, cada vez que Akane nos ve tu te pones ala defensiva conmigo , es acaso que te gusta ella tambien?!.-pregunto con celos , Shindou volteo el rostro.

-LO SABIA! ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA , ERES UN!- Okatsu se callo en lo ultimo y se fue .

* * *

en la practica matutina.

mientras practicaban , Shindou no podia quitarle la mirada a Akane , quien cuando se daba cuenta volteaba el rostro a direccion opuesta.  
Midori y Aoi sabian perfectamente lo que ocurria ya que Akane les conto.

-OE NO TE DISTRAIGAS!.- dijo Kirino mientras le pasaba el balon y este reacciono y tomo el balon.

-s-si lo siento...-se disculpo el hasta que.

Dos mujeres cayeron del cielo de pie , ambas eran increiblemente grandes , una era muy gorda con cabello anaranjado y ondulado con una jabalina en su mano , la otra era igual de grande pero tenia una esbelta figura , aunque su cabeza era bastante hancha y lengua Bifida(de serpiente), tenia el cabello muy largo y ondulado de color verde , ambas usaban solo un tipo de sosten de piel de color verde y la gorda de color naranja , con faldas de mismo color de el sosten pero se veia las bragas de cuero, y usaban unas capas blancas con hombreras amarillas (ql tipo militar).  
Akane se alerto ya que sabia quien eran , los chicos miraban sorprendidos ya que cuando cayeron causaron cierto temblor por su tamano y peso.

-quienes son ellas O_O!?-se preguntaron todos sorprendidos , Akane camino hasta ella y Shindou se acerco un poco a Akane.

-tia Marigold , tia Sandersonia...-dijo ella llamandolas por su nombre

-Akane las conose!?.- dijo Kirino sorprendido

-...si...son mis tias...-dijo ella timidamente ,

-AKANE! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO , SABES QUE DEBEES REGRESAR A AMAZON LILLY!.- dijo la gorda enojada con un tono de voz bastante grueso.

-...jooo...estas rodeada de hombres...-hablo sandersonia moviendo su lengua bifida,

-...p-pero! y-yo...-trato de excusarse Akane.

-NADA DE PEROS! TU DEBES COMO PRINCESA ES REINAR DESPUES DE LA REINA!.- dijo Marigol y todos se sorprendieron.

-AKANE ES UN PRINCESA?!.-preguntaron todos sorprendidos pero mas Shindou.

acaso no lo sabian?...jajajaja...-rio Sandersonia moviendo su cabello verde.

es cierto?.-pregunto Shindou y Akane asintio con la cabeza entristezida.

-...si...lamento no haberles dicho...-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-VAMONOS AKANE , TU MADRE , NUESTRA HERMANA MAYOR ,ESTA MUY ENFERMA Y TE NECESITA!.- ordeno Marigol.

-...si...-dijo ella caminando hacia Marigol.

-...pero sabes muy bien que una vez que pises Amazon Lilly ...nunca mas volveras a esta tierra infectada de hombres...-hablo Sandersonia cruzando los brazos.

QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO VOLVERA!.- hablo Shindou con un mal presentimiento. y Sandersonia rio.

acaso no tienes cabeza para pensar hombre?.- se burlo .- ...SIGNIFICA! que nuestra sobrina no volvera a tocar esta asquerosa tierra llena de machos.

-hey hey hey que tienen en contra de nosotros los hombres?.- protesto Kirino y ambas gigantes rieron.

-jajajajaja pues fijate que demasiado , y no eres quien para formular esa pregunta , YA QUE PARECES UNA DE NOSOTRAS! JAJAJAJ .-rio Sandersonia .- si te pusieras el traje Kuja quizas te dejeriamos visitar Amazon Lilly jajajaja .- se burlo de nuevo y Kirino sintio su orgullo por los suelos.

-b-bastardas!.- dijo el rojo de la ira.

-bueno basta de bromas, vamonos Akane , debemos partir pronto...-ordeno Marigold .

- que estan haciendo , Marigol , Sandersonia!?...-dijo apareciendo la persona encapuchada ,

-.! Que esta sucediendo!.- dijeron Endo , Kazemaru y Kido y se sorprendieron al ver a las Kujas (las gogantes, es que asi se hacen llamar las amazonas).

QUIEREN LLEVAR A AKANE-SAN!.- dijo Aoi.

-.!EH POR QUE?.-pregunto el entrenador.

-ohh...ah pasado muchisimo tiempo...-dijo la gorda mirando a la encapuchada , la mujer se saco la capucha y Kazemaru se sorprendio al ver la persona.-

-...Reika-nee-san,...o deberia decir Boa Reika...o como te haces llamar , Midou Reika...-hablo Marigold , Kazemau miraba a Reika , estaba cambiada fisicamente , tenia el cabello suelto aun con rastas , pero era mas largo pues le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura,, era mas alta y tenia una esbelta figura.

-...Reika-san...-susurro Kazemaru .

no era la delantera del equipo de Rika?.- hablo Kidou recordando y Kazemaru asintio.

-si...la misma...-hablo Reika y esta se acerco a Marigol y a Sandersonia.

-si no hubieses abandonado Amazon Lilly cuando eras pequena hubieses reinado antes que Hancock nee-sama...como la mayor de todas...-hablo Sandersonia poniendose seria.

-...lo siento Marigold , Sandersonia...,pero no fue mi intencion , una de nuestras tias me llevo fuera de la isla cuando era una niña...no quize abandonarlas...-hablo Reika cerrando los ojos.

-ahora anee-sama esta enferma y necesita a su hija Akane...por eso vinimos por ella...tu le advertirte de nosotras...-hablo Marigold.

-si..le dije que ustedes la necesitaban...-

-..ustedes?...no..querras decir nosotras la necesitamos...por que quieras a o no sigues siendo una Kuja de Amazon Lilly...- hablo Sandersonia y miro a Akane.

-..basta de charlas...Akane...despidete de tus amigos...te esperamos en el puerto... tienes una hora...-hablo la de lengua bifida y ambas saltaron al cielo y desaparecieron.

-...Akane...-hablo Reika acercandose a ella y Akane la miro.

-...eras mi tia?...-pregunto Akane y Reika nego.

-..no somos parientes de sangre...ni Boa Sandersonia , ni Boa Marigold, ni Boa Hancock son mis hermanas de sangre y tampoco lo son entre ellas...fuimos criadas juntas...pero pasamos cosas horribles...y me separaron de ellas... y me termine de criar en Osaka...- termino de decir Reika.

-...Reika-san...tu...eres una de ellas?..-pregunto Kazemaru y Reika sonrio.

-...si...lo soy...pero yo no aborresco a los hombres como las demas...- dijo ella y miro a Akane.

-...es hora Akane...de decir adios..-hablo Reika seriamente y Akane asintio con triztesa se dio la vuelta y miro a sus amigos.

-...minna...yo...voy a tener que marcharme...no...voy a poner ser manager mas .-dijo con una falsa sonrisa ya que las lagrimas no paraban de brotar , todos se sintieron muy mal y tristes.

Akane-chan!.-hablo Aoi corriendo hacia ella , Akane bajo la mirada.- lo siento...Aoi-chan...Midori-chan...chicos...-. susurro ella con el rostro sombrio.

Shindou la tomo de la mano suavemente y la miro con frustracion,

verdad vas a irte!? .-pregunto el con un dolor en el pecho.

-...no...tengo...opcion...-decia entrecortadamente con el rostro sombrio , esto sorprendio a Shindou.

- q-que quieres decir?.-pregunto este preocupado .

Akane miro hacia abajo .-...si no lo hago...amazon Lilly estara en riesgo...y...-

-y?...-hablo Shindou

.-...si no lo hago...ustedes moriran...-dijo ella tristemente , lentamente Akane se acerco a Shindou y lo beso suavemente.  
Shindou abrio los ojos de par sorprendido , y sonrojado , , su corazon palpito a mil , y correspondio cerrando los ojos y tomandola de la cintura con un poco de fuerza, Okatsu al ver eso se enojo tanto que salio corriendo. , Akane se separo de Shindou con delicadeza y se alejo de el y dio unos pasos en reversa.

-...A..Akane...-susurro el muy sonrojado .

-...nunca pude confesarte lo que sentia...con eso te lo eh dicho todo...-dijo sonrojada bajando la mirada.

-...adios a todos...los hechare de menos .- dijo sonriendo .

-...vamos Akane-chan...-le dijo Reika tomandola de la mano y Akane asintio , antes de irse Reika miro a Kazemaru .

-...Reika..-san...- susurro el y Reika cerro los ojos y se fue con sintio que las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y un gran dolor aparecia en su pecho , por lo que el puso su mano en su pecho apretandolo. .-...jamas pude decirte...que yo sentia lo mismo...-susurro Shindou con la mirada sombria.

Kirino miro a Shindou con tristeza.

-...Shindou...tu...-susurro el mirandolo.

* * *

horas despues

Shindou no salia de su habitacion a si que Kirino toco su puerta.

estas bien?...no has salido en todo el dia! .-hablo Kirino tocando la puerta con insistencia.

-...pasa...-dijo el ex capitan y el pelirosa abrio la puerta y entro , Shindou estaba en su cama mirando las estrellas.

-...Shindou...estas asi por Akane..cierto?...-pregunto su mejor amigo , Shindou suspiro dolido. .-...si...diablos fui un idiota!.- se reprocho asi mismo.

Kirino lo miro y se sento al lado de el.

-...Shindou...voy a preguntarte algo...-Kirino cerro los ojos y despues lo miro seriamente.-...que es?...-pregunto el ex capitan.

-..por lo que vi ...cuando Akane te beso ...le correspondiste...y jamas le hubieras corresponido a Okatsu de esa manera...Shindou...tu amabas a Akane cierto?...-pregunto el y Shindou asintio.

-...mas que eso , la sigo amando...y ese sentimiento no lo puedo quiar aunque quisiera!.- dijo apretandose la camisa en el lugar donde va el corazon .

Kirino lo miro y sonrio , pero luego se puso nuevamente serio. -...entonces Shindou...por que decidiste estar con Okatsu-san...si la persona a la que querias era a Akane?...- pregunto el . Shindou bajo la mirada.

-...lo se!...fue una estupidez de mi parte...sabes...hubo un tiempo en que me gusto Okatsu...me parecia atractiva y buena chica...pero...por un accidente...empeze a amar a Akane...-confeso el recordando.

Kirino se sorprendio .- Accidente? que accidente?.-

-...un dia...despues de acepte a Okatsu...-

_"Flash Black"_

_Shindou caminaba tranquilamente hasta que._  
_-AHHH!.- ojo un quejido de una voz suave , este corrio a ver , y era Akane la cual tenia una pila de toalla bastante grande. Akane se tropezo e iba directo al suelo_

_-AKANE!.- grito Shindou este a lo que corrio a agarrar a Akane , por un mal paso de ella , el pie de Shindou se atasco en el de ella caudando que el se callera encima de ella , y aun peor , que sus labios se unieran en un suave e inocente beso , ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par sorprendidos._  
_Shindou no podia evitar sentir un gusto besar los suaves labios de la chica que siempre lo abia se separaron y Akane se disculpo. ese fue el primer beso de ambos._

_-lo siento mucho Shin-sama!.- se disculpo ella mas roja que un tomate y cojio increiblemente rapido las toallas ,y salio corriendo , Shindou paso sus dedos por sus labios._

_-..ese...fue...mi primer...beso...-dijo este reaccionando y poniendose mas colorado que un tomate._

_"Fin Flash Black_"

-...despues de eso...ella...me fue gustando aun cuando yo ya estaba con Okatsu-san...-declaro el bajando la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-...dios...Shindou...ahora que haras...Aakne se fue...seguiras con Okatsu?...-pregunto Kirino , cuando dijo "Akane se Fue " le dolio mucho a Shindou.

-ya no puedo seguir con Okatsu-san...pero tambien me niego a perder a Akane y menos cuando ahora se que ella tambien me ama!.- hablo el decidido , Kirino sonrio orgulloso.

-asi se habla.-

- buscare la forma de encontrar a Akane!.- declaro el sonriendo y Kirino sonrio tambien. te ayudare y pienso que debemos darnos prisa!. por cierto!.-

sucede algo?.-pregunto Shindou y Kirino recordo.

-ah! recuerdo que oi hablar a una de las mujeres y dijeron que el barco donde ellas se van parte mañana temprano!.-dijo este y Shindou sonrio .

quiere decir que Akane aun no se ah ido! tenemos que infiltrarnos hay!.- dijo Shindou.

-Y NECESITAEAN AYUDA!.- dijo Tenma junto con los demas.

-CUANDO TIEMPO HAN ESTADO ESCUCHANDO?!.- pregunto Takuto un poco enojado y todos sonrieron .- desde hace mucho .- contestaron.

-bueno , vamos!.- ordeno Shindou .

A POR AKANE-SAN!.- dijo Aoi sonriendo.

-SI!.-

* * *

_**como estubooo?/ espero que bien , como se dieron cuenta use los personajes de one piece! XDDD eh querido hacer ese fic desde hace tiempo Q_Q! SUBIRE LA CONTI CUANDO PUEDA! NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!**_


	2. hacia Amazon Lilly ,tierra de mujeres

Los chicos corrieron al puerto y vieron el barco.

! Ese debe ser!.- dijo Tenma , pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a dos inmensas serpientes del tipo marino que estaban en la parte delantera del barco .

-si entramos hay esas cosas nos comeran!.- dijo el miedoso de lentes blancos.

-...esa...esa es Akane!.- hablo Midori y Shindou miro inmediatamente , Akane estaba delante de las serpientes sobandoles la cabeza cosa que sorprendio a los chicos.

-..EH! como es que no se comen a Akane?.- pregunto Hamano mirandola.

- esas mujeres si son capades de dominar a esas bestias , a nosotros nos haran picadillo si entramos!.- dijo Shinsuke un poco asustado.

-callense tontos! no debemos asustarnos!.- dijo Midori y Shindou le dio la razon .- exactamente!.- dijo el ex capitan

silgilosamente , cuando las Kujas no se dieron cuenta , todos se infiltraron en el bote y se escondieron en un especie de sotano del barco.

-,...oh no oh no!...vamos a morir , vamos a morir .- temblaba el de lentes temblando de miedo.

-creeme que vas a morir pero por mis manos si no te callas!.- dijo Midori ya enfadada.

-SHH! ...bajen la voz o nos descrubiran! .- dijo Shindou alzando el dedo indice por la boca y todos se callaron.

-por cierto chicos...-hablo la manager de cabello azul .- si llegamos a la isla y a la hora de desembarcar , si los ven a ustedes los hombres estaremos en problemas , Midori-chan , Juana-san , Nanobana-san y yo estaremos bien..pero ustedes...-

Shindou analizo la situacion y puso su mano en el menton tratando de pensar y se escucho la risita diabolica de Kinako.

-...jejejeje...parece que no hay mas opcion...-rio ella y todos la miraron.

-que opcion? .-pregunto Tsurugi y Kinako rio.

-tendran que vestirse de mujeres si quieren entrar en la isla~ .- se burlo ella y todos se asustaron.

-ni loco voy a hacer eso! .- reclamo Tsurugi molesto y Kinako volvio a reir.-jajaja entonces no podran entrar en la isla .- dijo Kinako.

-. mireenn~~ justo lo que neceesitan!~ .- dijo Midori sacando unas ropas de guerreras Kujas de unas cajas que estaban hay y los chicos retrocedieron con unas lineas azules al estiilo anime.

.- vamoooss~~ no sera tan dificil .- dijo Aoi sonriendo .

* * *

minutos despues.

-...esto es imperdonable...-se quejo Tsurugi vestido con un soten azul y una falda del mismo color y unas medias largas negras.

- ni me lo menciones...-reclamo Nishiki con casi las mismas ropas pero sin medias y de color cafe , todos estaban vestidos igual pero tenian distintos colores , las chicas tambien se vistieron de Kujas pero mas sensuales y encambio ellas tenian unas bragas negras de cuerpo con unos vuelos a los lados en forma de falda.

-."todo por Akane , todo por Akane"...-se repetia internamente Shindou tratando de evitar la verguenza y desorgullo.

-...wooo a si que esto usan en el futuro..-dijo Juana que tambien estaba hay , Kirino se sonrojo un poco al verla vestida asi.

.se quedaron hay esperando unas horas , hasta que sintieron un lijero temblor , era por que ya habian llegado a la isla.

-DESEMBARQUEN!.- ordeno Marigol , Shindou vio por una clarabolla hacia el exterior , y vio que la isla era bastante exotica y endemica , pero en especial , vio a Akane bajar del barco , pero ahora ella traia un traje de Kuja pero este era de color rojo con una capa blanca y hombreras de color oro asi como las que tenia Marigol y Sandersonia en muestra de que ella era del alto mando ,Shindou se sonrojo al verla , Akane lucia bastante femenina y sexy , con su mirada tierna y dulce .

-chicos debemos bajar antes de que nos descubran!.- dijo Aoi escuchando que las Kujas se acercaban.

Los chicos se las ingeniaron para salir del barco sin ser descubiertos

-.! PERO QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO?!.- hablo Reika apareciendo detras de ellos , ella usaba el traje de Kuja de alto rango , pero de color rosado y morado , con las bragas negras y vuelos a los lados en forma de cortinas y unas medias hasta el muslo de color negro,

-.R-Reika-san!.- hablo Tenma y ella cruzo los brazos mirandolos seriamente. .- si no los conosiera tendria que asesinarlos..-dijo ella suspirando , Shindou la miro seriamente.

-. por favor Reika-san necesitamos su ayuda , usted conoce Amazon Lilly y tenemos que traer a Akane! se que usted pertenece aqui y que va encontra de ustedes , pero! yo.- Reika le callo poniendo su dedo en los labios de el.-...esta bien...se que la amas y haces todos esto por ella...es muy lindo lo que haces .- sonrio ella

-...nos ayudara?..-pregunto Shindou y Reika sonrio. .-esta bien ...lo hare...de todos modos si los dejo morir no me lo perdonaran.- sonrio ella y Shindou agradecio. -GRACIAS!.- dijo haciendo reverencia y ella rio .- jajajaja no hagas eso , vamos debemos ponernos en marcha!.- ordeno ella y se adentraron ,  
luego de unos minutos de caminar , encontraron una gran muraya de tela con simbolos de serpientes por fuera habia enormes mujeres custodiando la entrada.

-.!ABRAN PASO! SANDERSONIA-SAMA , MARIGOLD-SAMA Y LA PRINCESA AKANE-SAMA HAN LLEGADO!.- dijo una mujer alzando su espada , las dos enormes mujeres que custodiaban alzaron unas lanzas que las tenian una contra otra en forma de X y abrieron paso .. las primeras en entrar fueron Sandersonia , Marigol y Akane , quienes las amazonas las recibieron con aplausos y lanzaban petalos de flores rojas.

-KYAAAAAAAA AKANE-SAMA AH REGRESADOOOO!.- gritaban las mujeres con corazones en los ojos .- ES TAN LINDAAAAA!*/* .- gritaban.

- Y SANDERSONIA -SAMAAAA , MARIGOLD-SAMAAAA , SON TAN FUERTES Y HERMOSAS!.- gritaban las mujeres .

-por que gritan asi?.- susurro Midori alzando una ceja y Reika rio .- veras aqui en Amazon Lilly , la fuerza es belleza , quiere decir que no importa que fisico tengas , si eres la mas fuerte eres la mas hermosa , y si eres hermosa fisicamente pero no eres fuerte , seras fea para ellas , a si es como se jusga la belleza en Amazon Lilly .- termino de decir y todos miraron con cierta admiracion.

cierto queria saber por que no se admiten hombres? .- pregunto Shindou mirando a Reika y ella miro hacia abajo con cierta melancholia.

-...veras...hace algunos siglos...las mujeres de las epocas antiguas solo eran consideradas como objeto de fecundacion y que no tenian derecho a estudiar ni a trabajar , las tenian en casa como esclavas...un dia...una mujer se canso de eso , y llamo a todas las mujeres , embarazdas , ancianas , ninas , de todas las edades y condiciones y formaron un grupo feminista y se pusieron encontra de todos los hombres del mundo...y los hombres de esa epoca quizieron castigarlas por la revelion , pero ellas nunca se rindieron y asesinaron a casi todos los hombres de su nacion , todas las mujeres escaparon en grandes barcos hacia el mar y se llegaron a esta isla y la nombraron Amazon Lilly.-

termino de decir la mayoria se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-entonces como hacen para reproducirse!? .-pregunto Kariya y todos se sonrojaron menos Reika.

las mujeres que cumplen los 21 anos abandonan la isla y regresan embarazadas .-dijo ella

-y que pasaria su nace un hombre? .- pregunto Shindou y Reika nego con la cabeza .- eso es imposible .- dijo ella

-por que es imposible?.- pregunto Kirino y Reika los miro sonriendo .- veran , cuando esas mujeres llegaron a la isla , una de ellas era una poderosa bruja , ella hizo un hechizo en la isla y es que " ningun hombre humano nacera en esta isla" y esa fue la maldicion , y asi se hizo , nunca desde tantos siglos , jamas nacio un varon en esta isla.-  
,por ejemplo si una mujer estaria embarazada de un varon y llega a dar a luz en esa isla , nacera mujer .-termino de contar y todos se sorprendieron.

es racismo sexual .- dijo el de lentes y Reika rio .- jajajaja eh incluso hay mujeres en esta isla que ni saben como es un hombre .- dijo y los varones del equipo sintieron un escalofrio.

-.y aqui todas son guerreas?.- pregunto Aoi y Reika asintio .- a si es , absolutamente todas, ya que cuando son ninas son entrenadas severamente y a cada una de ellas , se les entrega una cserpiente fiel y companera , como ella, ven Snak-chan! .- sonrio ella y aparecio una serpiente de la capa habla ,era de color razado morado con una cinta en el cuellito de color negro y esta se adirio al brazo de Reika , los chicos se asustaron y se hiciern para atras .

-tranquilos chicos , Snak-chan no hace nada a menos que yo quiera .- sonrio ella .- ellas son usadas como arcos .- dijo Reika y la serpiente se puso en posicion de Arco y aparecio un hilo de la cinta negra que estaba en el curllo de la serpiente y bajo hasta la cola de la serpiente , formandose un arco , Reika tomo una flecha que ella tenia en us espalda y apunto a un arbol .- para ser una Kuja debes saber usar Haki .- dijo ella y disparo la flecha y el arbol se destrozo y todos se asombraron.

-...eso...es Haki?...-pregunto Shindou sorprendido y Reika asintio .- asi es , Haki es la liberacion de tu poder interno , todas las Kujas de la isla saben usar Haki , como Akane no ah estado en esta isla desde los 6 anos , no sabe usarlo , pero por eso aqui la entrenaran mas severamente que a cualquiera, ya que es la futura reina...-dijo ella cerrando los ojos

cierto , debemos encontrarla!.- dijo Shindou y Reika suspiro .- ella debe estar con Hancock...-hablo .- quien es Hancock?.-pregunto Kariya.

-...Boa Hancock...es la reina y emperatriz de Amazon Lilly...mi hermana menor...-dijo tristemente .

tu hermana menor!? enrtonces no se supone que usted deba dirigir la isla?.-pregunto Kariya un poco enojado y Reika volteo el rostro.

-OE KARIYA!.- dijo Kirino tomandolo del hombro y este cerro los ojos volteando el rostro.

Reika-san !.- se disculpo Kirino y Reika sonrio - no de hecho el tiene razon .- hablo ella .- yo debia gobernar , pero me fui cuando tenia 6 anos ...-dijo ella mirandolos.

en otro lado

-Hebihime-sama! Akane-san esta aqui!.- dijo una chica rubia tocando las grandes puertas de la habitacion.

pase!.- dijo la emperatriz y Akane , Marigol y Sandersonia entraron. Akane miro con triztesa a su madre y se acerco a ella .

-..mama...-dijo Akane tomandola de la mano , Hancock sonrio a verla .- Akane , mi preciosa Akane!.- decia muy felic abrazando a su hija , Hancock era una mujer de extrema belleza , cabello legro muuy largo , con unos aretes de serpientes de oro , una increible esbelta figura , senos grandes ,tenia ojos azules con un toque verde y pestanas muy largas (no se parece en nada por que Akane salio a su padre).

-sama te encuentras mejor? .-pregunto Sandersonia y Hancock asintio con la cabeza.

nee-sama vamos dejemosla solas .- dijo Marigol y se fueron de la habitacion

-. mi Akane...te extrane mucho! .- sonreia Hancock con lagrimas en los ojos ,Akane sonrio limpiando las lagrimas de su madre.

tambien te extrane mama .-sonrio ella , Hancock tomo la mano de su hija y supo que algo le pasaba. dime...que ah sucedido ...puedo sentir una profunda triztesa en tu corazon...-dijo Hancock poniendo su mano en el pecho de su hija , Akane no puedo evitar que se le escaparan unas lagrimas cosa que preocupo a Hancock .

-...Akane...-susurro ella y Akane lloro entre sus pechos.- mama...mama...yo amo a un hombre...realmente lo amo...pero...el ama otra chica...y ahora que eh vuelto , jamas lo volvere a ver...-lloro ella , Hancock acaricio el cabello de Akane y cerro los ojos.

-...yo tambien pase por lo mismo...yo me enamore de tu padre...el y yo queriamos estar juntos , quede embarazada , y el se fue con otra mujer...realmente lo odie tanto...decidi jamas volver a ver un hombre...si lo hacia lo mataria...por eso ese dolor me dio la fuerza de convertirme en emperatriz..y ademas cuando Sonia , Mai y yo adquirimos esos poderes podiamos liderar y juramos hacerlo por siemrpe, pero ya es hora de que mi hermosa hija ocupe mi lugar .-sonrio ella y Akane la miro con admiracion.

eres fuerte mama , pero no se si podre liderar como tu lo haces...-bajo la mirada Akane y Hancock le levanto la mirada tomandola del menton. - llevas la sangre de Boa , como , nueva emperatriz , Boa Akane , tu llevas un gran poder oculto , eres escencial para todas .-dijo ella sonriendo , Akane parpadeo un par de veces .- yo llevo un poder?..-pregunto ella

-si , Sandersonia y Mari llevan al poder de la serpiente , tu...Reika...y yo...llevamos el poder del amor , puedes convertir en piedra a quien ose tener intenciones impuras contigo , pero debes saber usarlo , es dificil , pero lo lograras .-dijo sonriendo y Akane asintio .-lo intentare mama!.- dijo decidida y Hancock sonrio muy feliz y orgullosa.- asi se habla!.-

por otro lado los chicos (ahora chicas XD) caminaban guiados por Reika.

-va a anochecer , buscaremos alojamiento .- ordeno Reika y asi lo hicieron , pagaron una caseta bastante grande , era de noche y algunos salieron con precaucion a conocer los lugares,Shindou decidio sentarse en una roca por la selva y oyo un ruido y se levanto rapidamente.

-quien es!.- pregunto alerta finjiendo voz de mujer , sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que era Akane , no pudo evitar sonrojarse , estaba realmente hermosa.

-perdon si te asuste!.-se disculo ella , Shindou supo que no lo reconosio , ya que este estaba maquillado , con el cabello sujetado .- n-no hay problema...- dijo negando con las manos.

..hasta pronto debo irme .- sonrio ella y se iba a ir pero Shindou la tomo de la mano mirandola con un brillo en los ojos. .-q-que sucede?..-pregunto con inocensia , definitivamente el corazon de Shindou iba a explotar ..- e-espera...ven...-Shindou la llevo hasta mas adentro de la selva donde no habia mujeres.

-..q-que sucede?...-pregunto ella con timidez , Shindou no aguanto y se lanzo a besarla haciendo que chocaran contra un arbol , Akane abrio los ojos de par en par , estaba sorprendida de que una de las kujas la estubiera besando , ella se quedo en estdo de Shock , Shindou se alejo de ella y se solto el cabello y se quito la mayoria. Akane se sorprendio tanto que se tapo la boca

-..S...S..Shin...-sa..ma...-tartamuedo ella mirandolo.- q-q-que haces aqui!? .-pregunto ella , Shindou la miro fijamente sonrojado.- A-Akane , yo vine por ti...-dijo este hacercandose a ella y Akane quizo retroceder pero estaba delante de un arbol.

-...no...deberias estar aqui...si te ven los llevaran al coliseo y los haran que se los coman las bestias...-dijo ella bajando la mirada y Shindou la tomo de los brazos, .-Ah...Shin-sama?.-

favor regresa!...yo se...que te lastime de muchas maneras , pero realmente no puedo seguir si no estas conmigo .-dijo el mirandola con desesperacion , Akane se sonrojo mucho y miro hacia otro lado.- pero tienes a Okatsu-san.-hablo.

- OKATSU NO ES NADA COMPARADA CONTIGO!.-Akane abrio los ojos sorprendida y esta lo miro.

-POR FAVOR OKATSU-SAN NO ES DE MI TIEMPO ella regresaria a su tiempo... y ademas si realmente...Okatsu-san significara mas que tu...y si realmente no me importaras...YO NO ESTARIA AQUI ARRIESGANDO MI VIDA Y LA DE TODOS VINIENDO A ESTE LUGAR!.-grito el con indignacion blandiendo el brazo hacia un lado, Akane sintio que sus lagrimas se escapaban.-...n-no...t-tenias que venir...NO DEBISTE!.- decia ella negando con la cabeza , Shindou la abrazo fuertemente

-...por favor...regresa...Akane...te nesecito...yo no solo yo...todos te necesitan!.-dijo el apretando su cuerpo con el de ella haciendola gemir un poco cosa que causo que Shindou sintiera una extrana sensacion de placer.- n-no puedo...aunque quisiera...ademas..soy futura emperatriz...AH!.-gimio de nuevo al sentir que Shindou pasaba su rodilla en la entrepierna de ella como intentando buscar aquel lugar sagrado , Akane sentia la respiracion agitada de Shindou

-.q-que estas haciendo!?.-pregunto ella un poco asustada y muy sonrojada .

-...p-perdon...n-no se lo que me paso...-se disculpo el alejandose un poco de ella , Akane volteo el rostro muy sonrojada.

todos modos , deben irse!.- dijo ella y se fue corriendo .- AKANE!.-grito Shindou pero ella se fue rapido.

."S-Shin..-sama...e-estaba...e-e-exitado por mi? ".- se preguntaba Akane mientras corria con las manos en su boca y con un enorme conrojo en sus mejillas cuado recordo la accion de Shindou .-."NO PUEDO CREERLO O/O".- decia ella , y luego se detubo.

-...pero...el dijo...que yo le importaba mucho...y...que...ahhh /!.-

-.!OHH AKANE-SAMA!.- dijeron unas niñas acercandose a ella y ella sonrio y se agacho un poco para alcanzar el livel de ellas.

! como se llaman? .-pregunto de una forma muy dulce , Shindou logro alcanzarla pero se detubo y la vio.

soy Lila! , ella es Jessie y ella Lira .- dijo la mayor presentando a las otras. .- nee Akane-sama , usted ah visto a los hombres? nosotras queremos saber como son! .- dijo la niña y Akane se sorprendio y sonrio tiernamente.

-...sabes no todo es cierto de los hombres , de que son malos y despiadados,...hay algunos que tienen un hermoso corazon y que darian su vida por protejerte!.-dijo ella y bajo la mirata con un poco de triztesa.

!.pero Akane-sama ...es cierto que cuando estas con ellos , se experimenta algo como , el amor? .- pregunto la mas pequeña y Akane se sonrojo levemente y sintio mas triztesa.

-...si...es un sentimiento muy hermoso , cuando una mujer y un hombre pasan juntos , se enamoran , pero...aveces...el amor duele mucho...-explico ella , Shindou la oia secretamente escondido en un callejon , se sentia muy triste y mordio su labio inferior.

-...oh...ya veo , por eso es que odiamos a los hombres? por que nos causan dolor? -pregunto la niña y Akane se sorprendio un poco .-...supongo...-

no creo eso! .- dijo Shindou vestido de mujer de nuevo y Akane se sorprendio..-S-Shin-sama...-susurro ella.

-...sinceramente no creo que todos nosot- DIGO! los hombres causen dolor .- dijo defendiendo a su sexualidad (XD) .-solo que deberian comprenderlos mejor...-dijo el mirando fijamente a AKane , esta miro hacia otro lado.

Onee-chan sabes mucho no? .- dijo una de las pequeñas mirando a Shindou con una gran sonrisa , este les devolvio la sonrisa..-...si...mucho...-dijo mirando fijamente a Akane , luego camino hacia ella y la tomo de la mano.

niñas ...los adultos deben hablar .- dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Akane, con una mirada tan penetrante que hizo que Akane sintiera algo recorrer su espalda , y las pequeñas asintieron y se fueron a jugar..

* * *

**_JOOO QUE VA A PASARRR , AJAJAJAJA PUES SIII LEMOOONN *O*!.-derrame nasal.- ok ya me repuse XDDD. , sean pacientes y esperen la conti._**

**_NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!_**


	3. entrega, HouShoku Haki poder del Rey

Onee-chan sabes mucho no? .- dijo una de las pequeñas mirando a Shindou con una gran sonrisa , este les devolvio la sonrisa..-...si...mucho...-dijo mirando fijamente a Akane , luego camino hacia ella y la tomo de la mano.

niñas ...los adultos deben hablar .- dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Akane, con una mirada tan penetrante que hizo que Akane sintiera algo recorrer su espalda , y las pequeñas asintieron y se fueron a jugar

-.q-que pretendes? .-pregunto Akane volteando el rostro sonrojada , Shindou sonrio, la tomo del brazo y corrio con ella hacia una caseta de alojamiento (de mujeres) pidio una habitacion , la pago rapidamente y subio con Akane y cerro la puerta con seguro.

-.S-Shin-sama por que hizo eso?!.-pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada , Shindou suspiro.

no lo hacia te ibas a escapar...y no me dejarias hablar...-Shindou se fue acercando a Akane y esta retrocedio cosa que le dolio a Shindou.

...- susurro el bajando la mirada , Akane se sintio mal y se acerco a Shindou.

-...Shin-sama...-Akane tomo suavemente sus manos .- yo...de verdad...lo amo...-dijo ella muy sonrojada e hizo que el se sonrojara tambien y la mirara.

-...Akane yo .- entonces ella sonrio .- lo se...se que corresponde a mis sentimientos...pero...pero...ahora ya no podemos...estar juntos...-dijo ella cerrando los ojos con dolor y alejándose de el.

...NO QUIERO ESO! .- dijo el y practicamente se lanzo encima de ella , ocasionando que cayeran a la cama en un posicion bastante comprometedora.

-.S-Shin-sama...-Shindou beso con pasion los labios de Akane , quien se quedo sorprendida , pero lentamente empezo a corresponder.

-...Akane...-susurro el besando el cuello de Akane haciendo que esta gimiera y se estremeciera.

-..ahh...Shin-sama...que...estas...ah!.- gimio de nuevo el sentir una manito acariciando su muslo , quien se sonrojo furiosamente.

-...Akane...no te puedo dejar ir...no...no quiero...-Akane sintio las tibias larimas de Shindou, estaba llorando...por ella...por miedo a perderla para siempre.

Akane lo miro , este no podia contener sus lagrimas , Akane lo abrazo y lo beso .-...Shin-sama...yo quiero...que...estemos juntos...pero si no podemos al menos...vamos a estar unidos...de la unica forma que se...-Shindou la miro con confusion , Akane se dio vuelta y se puso encima de el , se quito el traje de Kuja quedando desnuda . Shindou se sonrojo como nunca y se quedo casi en estado de Shock , Akane mostro un hermoso cuerpo desarrollado , cintura fina y esbelta, pechos grandes que eran tapados por el cabello suelto y ondulado de Akane.

-...A-Akane...- y ella sonrio , tomo la mano de Shindou y la puso en uno de sus pechos haciendo que la masajeara mientras gime un poco totalmente sonrojada , Shindou estaba pasmado con su corazon latiendo a mil , pero le agrada tocar aquel pecho suave sientiendo el pezon de Akane.

-...yo...quiero que me tomes...- dijo Akane mirandolo fijamente , Shindou correspondio la mirada , el se acerco al rostro de ella.

-...Akane yo...-susurro el muy sonrojado y ella lo beso con pasion. -...por favor...-pidio Akane pasando su rodilla por la entrepierna de Shindou , haciendo que este gimiera un poco exaltado , el sonrio y asintio aceptando ,Akane retiro la ropa de Shindou, Takuto la beso y se dio la vuelta quedando como en el principio. Takuto mordia levemente el labio inferior de Akane haciendo que ella abriera su boca y este introdujo su lengua jugando con la de Akane , luego bajo hasta su cuello , y tomo uno de los pechos de Akane y se lo llevo a la boca lamiendo y mordiendo levemente el pezon de ella haciendo que gimiera.

!...Shin-sama...-Akane arqueaba su espalda y acariciaba el cabello de Takuto luego fue el cambio ya que Akane se volteo quedando encima besando el pecho de Shindou y lamiendolo , este gemia sobreexcitado , Akane noto esto ya que sientio al "amiguito" de Shindou hacer presencia. Akane sonrio y bajo su mano acariciando al miembro de este.

! A-Akane .- gimio este muy sonrojado , Akane beso a Shindou .y volviendo a voltearse , Shindou se ubico entre las piernas de Akane y ella tomo su rostro dulcemente.

-...Aslo...Shin-sama...-susurro ella antes de besarlo ,Shindou introdujo su miembro lentamente con miedo de hacerle daño

-..Ahhh! .- Akane sintio mucho dolor pero trato de no quejarse mordiendo su labio inferior , Shindou sentia el lijero chorrito de sangre que bajaba de la zona de la chica invadida por su miembro y se sintio un poco mal .

-Akane estas bien? .- pregunto el preocupado y ella sonrio. bien...no te detengas...-hablo ella y Shindou sonrio y entrelazo sus manos, se movio lentamente sintiendo mucho placer en el proceso , los dolores de Akane fueron bajando hasta desaparecer completamente , y los gemidos de dolor , se convirtieron en gemidos de placer.

Shindou empezo a moverse cada vez mas rapido y mas fuerte -...Ah..ah...Akane...te amo...-gemia el besandola.

ah..y-y...o tambien... te amo...Shin-sama...-gimio ella y se volteo quedando Akane encima de Shindou moviendo sus caderas con fuerza casi dando saltos .

! .- gimio Shindou agarrandola de las caderas , cambiaron de posicion de nuevo y Akane rodeo sus piernas en las caderas de Shindou haciendo presion haciendo que vaya mas profundo . -. AHH! , S-Shin-sama!...mas...ahh .- gemia ella y Shindou la embestia como mas le daba su cuerpo y llegaron al tan esperado climax.

Shindou dio un gemido ronco dandole una ultima embestida, y cayo al lado de Akane con la respiracion muy agitada y abrazo a Akane y ella correspondio al abrazo.

-...Shin-sama...tienes que volver...- dijo Akane con lagrimas en sus ojos y Shindou nego bruscamente con la cabeza.

NO puedo! y con lo que paso hoy , es totalmente imposible! .- dijo el y Akane nego .- por eso te dije...que siempre estariamos unidos...por que tu eres el unico al que le eh dado mi pureza y siempre sera asi...-dijo Akane y se levanto. -por favor...o quiero...verte morir ni a ti..ni a los demas...-dijo ella tomo su ropa se vistio rapidamente y salio corriendo.

-AKANE!.- grito Shindou puesto que intento agarrarla pero ella fue mas rapida , Shindou se vistio de Kuja nuevamente.

-."...con lo que paso hoy...definitivamente voy a recuperar a Akane...y si tengo que derrotar a la emperatriz para eso...LO HARE!" .- penso el con una mirada de disicion.

* * *

Akane corria con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

y se encontro con Midori y Aoi.

-.!EH AKANE-CHAN!.- dijo Aoi muy feliz y Akane las miro sorprendida.

-...M-Midori-chan...Aoi-chan...por que?...- Midori sonrio .- buenos pues primero vinimos a llevarte de regreso! y segundo por que como somos mujeres no pueden hecharnos .- sonrio Midori alzando su pulgar.

-... es verdad , pero chicas , una vez que una mujer pisa esta tierra se convierte en amazona ,y peor un si se enteran que ustedes conosen y son amigos de Shin-sama y los demas y les ayudaron a entrar a Amazon Lilly ,vais a ser juzgadas como desertoras y seran ejecutadas como los demas.!- dijo Akane y Aoi y Midori se sorprendieron.

-...veran...Amazon Lilly es la tierra ideal de las mujeres , pero tambien son muy estrictas , por eso deben marcharse.-

es muy malo .- dijo Midori y Akane asintio .- por eso deben marcharse, la entrada a ustedes no sera prohibida por ser mujeres , pero debeis venir solas...aunque nadie ademas de las Kujas saben como llegar a esta isla...-.

-...por cierto Akane...-hablo Midori .-que sucede? .- pregunto la nombrada.

-. porque esas tan sudada y desarreglada y por que tienes ese moreton en tu cuello .- pregunto Midori (el moreton se lo hizo Shindou cuandole mordia el cuello XD ), Akane se puso muy roja.

-. e-e-es q-que y-yo , N-NO ME L-LO HIZO S-SHIN-SAMA!.- Akane se quedo piedra con su propia declaracion

Aoi y Midori se quedaron como piedras igual que Akane y se pusieron rojisimas.

EHHHHH O/O LO HICISTE CON SHINDOU?!.- preguntaron alteradas , Akane suspiro agachando la cabeza.

-...e-es que...f-fue...una despedida...-dijo ella sonrojada , Aoi tomo a Akane de los hombros. -Akane-chan , lo que hicieron fue algo muy serio y podria haber una consecuencia.- dijo Aoi seriamente y Akane confundida ladeo la cabeza.

consecuencia?.- pregunto ella.

decir que podrias quedar embarazada...-dijo Midori y Akane se sorprendio.

cierto Akane-chan , ya tienes 16 y tras eso tu cuerpo esta bien desarrollado para tener 16, pordrias quedar en estado...-dijo Aoi haciendola entrar en razon.

Akane se asusto mucho , y nego con la cabeza

-...n-no creo que eso pase...-dijo ella y Midori palmoteo el hombro de AKane.

-...espero no suceda, y si llegara a suceder , te apoyaremos .- sonrio Midori y Akane derramo unas lagrimas y abrazo a sus amigas .

! Chicas las amo! .- dijo ella sin soltarlas .

-.A-Akane-chan , desde cuando eres tan fuerte? .- se quedo Midori ya que Akane las alzo en pezo inconsientemente.

gomen .- rio ella y las bajo .- debe ser por el entrenamiento ^.^ .- sonrio ella y Aoi se sorprendio .- te estan entrenando? y como es?.- pregunto Aoi

, como futura emperatriz , debo ser la mas fuerte de la isla , por eso es que mi madre misma me esta entrenando , y la verdad es muy dificil pero hago lo que puedo .- sonrio ella recordando el entrenamiento.

Akane-chan .- dijo Aoi tristemente y Akane nego .- no de hecho asi me siento mas fuerte .- sonrio ella.

-HIME-SAMA , QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? DEBES SEGUIR ENTRENANDO CON HEBIHIME.- dijo una viejita que usaba una serpiente como baston.

Nyon-ba-sama!.-dijo Akane.

-. es tu abuela? .- pregunto Aoi y Akane sonrio.

, ella crio a mi madre y a mis tias a si que se podria decir que es mi abuela .- sonrio Akane y Aoi hizo una reverencia a la anciana.

es Seto Midori y yo soy Sorano Aoi un gusto .- sonrio ella amablemente.

-. pueden llamarme Nyon-ba-sama al igual que todas .- sonrio la anciana de baja estatura. (es un poco mas alta que Shinsuke XD)

nunca las eh visto, sois nuevas? .- pregunto la anciana y Aoi asintio somos amigas de Akane-chan desde fuera de la isla .-

jojojo ya veo , queridas deberias decirles a tus amigos hombres que deberian irse antes de que los ejecuten .- dijo la abuela cosa que sorprendio a las tres.

-. etto Nyon-ba-sama...usted sabe?...-pregunto Midori y la abuela rio.

-...de hecho Nyon-ba-sama es la mujer mas sabia de Amazon Lilly y hasta lo mas minimo que ocurre...de todos modos Nyon-ba-sama es una poderosa psíquica .- dijo Akane y Midori silvo sorprendida.

-sama es suficiente , debemos ir al entrenamiento , Hebihime te esta esperando , no querras hacer enfadar a tu madre...- rio la abuela y Akane asintio.

-si!...chicas hablamos despues! , por ahora los demas deben evacuar la isla...y Aoi-chan .- Akane se acerco al oido de Aoi .- dile a Shin-sama , que lo amo y que me perdone...-susurro ella y se fue con la abuela.

-...pobre...Akane-chan...esta sufriendo...-dijo Aoi y Midori suspiro.- todo este lio...debemos acabarlo o me dara una jaqueca .- dijo Midori rascandose la cabeza y Ai asintio.

* * *

-Oe donde estubiste? .- preguno Nishiki al ver entrar a Shindou a la caseta donde estaban todos esperandolo.

-...me encontre con Akane...-suspiro el cerrando los ojos y los chicos se sorprendieron.

- y que sucedio?! .- pregunto Tenma , Shindou mostro un leve sonrojo y volteo el rostro .- n-nada...solo que piensa que es su obligacion reinar la isla...- Kirino noto el sonrojo de Shindou y sabia que algo mas habia pasado.

-.!pero no lo es! .- dijo Shinsuke y Shindou lo miro y asintio .- aun asi , solo por el hecho de ser hija de la emperatriz la obligan a reinar.- dijo el seriamente.

entonces tendremos que ganarle a la emperatriz y traer a Akane!.- dijo Kinako sonriendo y Shindou asintio.

-..!exactamente!- dijo el .

-. no sera tan facil...- dijo Reika entrando a la habitacion .- Reika-san!.-

actualmente es la mujer mas poderosa de Amazon Lilly , creen que podran vencerla asi de facil? .- pregunto ella poniendo su mano en la cintura.

-. usted sabe como es ella en la lucha? .- pregunto Nishiki.

...hemos luchado un par de veces...ella tiene la fuerza fisica de mil hombres, es mas flexible que una gimnasta profesional , y mas veloz que una leona .- dijo ella. y todos se sorprendieron

-. y ademas posee un poder poderoso...llamado HaoShoku Haki...que significa_ Haki del conquistador_ O _poder del Rey _solo uno en un millon nace con ese poder, ...ella es capaz de noquear a 50,000 personas que no sepan usar Haki con solo usarlo.- dijo Reika sorprendiendo a todos.

-como vamos a vencer a alguien asi?! .- dijo asustado al de lentes.

-.y por esa misma razon es que trajeron a Akane...-dijo Reika .

tiene que ver Akane?!.- pregunto Shindou y Reika recordo.

-...por que...Akane...es una de las personas que posee el HaoShoku Haki...-dijo dejando con la boca abierta a casi todos.

lo posee?!.- pregunto Kirino y ella asintio .- pero como lo saben , ella nisiquiera sabe luchar.- dijo el pelirosa.

-...no sabemos...por que una vez lo uso...-sijo Reika

_**"Flash Back"**_

_Una hermosa niña de cabello trenzado caminaba al lado de las kujas. unos hombres invadieron la Isla ._

_ ATAQUEN!.- ordeno Hancok y las mujeren asesinaban a los hombres._

_ DONDE ESTA AKANE?!.- pregunto Hancok asustada , Sandersonia se acerco a ella .- nee-sama Akane estaba con los animales en la selva!.-_

_ ! ELLA NO DEBE ESTAR EN LA SELVA SOLA!.- dijo la emperatriz y fue con sus hermanas en busca de su hija._

_y aparecio Reika ._

_-. Hola Hancok , Sonia , Mari...-dijo ella sonriendo cosa que hizo sorprender a las tres._

_ -nee-sama!.- dijo Sandersonia, Hancok miro a Reika con cierta melancolia y enojo._

_-. donde esta mi hija?...-pregunto Hancock y Reika volteo la mirada hacia Akane , Hancock iba a correr hacia Akane cuando._

_-. gatito lindo! .- dijo Akane acariciando a un tigresito cachorro , pero disparo hirio al tigresito dejamdolo casi muerto , cuando la sangre del tigrito salpico y callo en el rostro de AKane, los Akane abrio los ojos de par en par horririzada y asustada , sus oos se volvieron unos sin brillo._

_ ...ti...to...-susurro Akane con una voz apagada , y justo llegaron los hombres piratas y marines._

_-.!AKANE!.- grito Hancock apunto de usar sus poderes cuando._

_ GATITOO!.- Grito Akane liberando una enorme onda que sacudio toda la isla hasta el oceano, todos los hombres quedaron inconsientes y se desmayaron , Reika, Hancock , Sandersonia y Marigold est__aban Atonitas__. _

_ eso es!.- dijo Sonia._

_Eso es HouShoku Haki! .- dijo Marigold __-...a-amor?...-susurro la emperatriz acercandose a su ni__ñita , Akane lloraba sin parar. -. gatito , mi gatito buaaa! .- lloraba Akane , Hancock sonrio .- , mi ni__ña , es una verdadera Reina...-sonrio Hancock._

_____"**Fin Flash Back"**_

Todos se habian quedado con la boca abierta .

-...A-Akane es...una verdadera Reina? .- susurro Shindou sorprendido

* * *

**AHHH OJALA ME HAYA QUEDADO BIEN EL CAPI Q_Q , Disculpen me si eh estado bajando mi rendimiento , es que ultimamente no me siento bien Q_Q acabo de salir un trauma llamado "Examenes" QwQ**

**Nishiki: buuuu soy los exameneeees~~ .- vestido de libro fantasma.-**

** Yo: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ALEJATEEEEEEEE Q_Q.- lo golpea con un Bate.-**

** Nishiki: AHH X_X .-se desmaya.-**

**SEAN PACIENTES Y ESPEREN LA CONTI! Q_Q NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!**

**BESOS!~**


End file.
